mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Thumbelina: A Magical Story
Starmaker Entertainment, Digiview Entertainment | network = TV Tokyo | network_en = | network_other = Italia 1 | first = March 31, 1992 | last = September 30, 1992 | episodes = 26 | episode_list = #Episode listing }} is a Japanese anime series produced by Enoki Films and adapted from the original Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale Thumbelina by Akiyoshi Sakai. It premiered in Japan on TV Tokyo on March 31, 1992 and ran for twenty-six episodes until its conclusion on September 30, 1992. The series was edited into an eighty-minute film and released in North America on VHS by Starmaker Entertainment in 1993. In 2006, Digiview Entertainment re-released the Starmaker film to DVD. Plot Unable to control her mischievous young daughter Maya, an exhausted mother seeks the guidance of an old witch living on the edge of town. The witch gives this mother a magical copy of the fairly tale Thumbelina and tells her to read this to Maya. Later, when her mother falls asleep, Maya shrinks and is pulled inside the world of the book. A good witch appears and tells her that she is in her mother's dream world and that in order to return to normal, she must find a way to wake up her mother. To do this, she must travel to a far away southern land to talk to the Crystal Prince, who will help her reach home. During her journey Maya faces many trials and hardships; along the way she befriends members of the dream world, who band together to help her reach the land of the South. Cast * , voiced by Mika Kanai * , voiced by Fushigi Yamada * , voiced by Yōko Asagami * , voiced by Mami Matsui * , voiced by Noriko Uemura * , voiced by Yokoo Mari * * , voiced by Satoko Munakata * , voiced by Yōko Asagami Media Produced by Enoki Films and adapted from the original Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale Thumbelina by Akiyoshi Sakai. It premiered in Japan on TV Tokyo on March 31, 1992 and ran for twenty-six episodes until its conclusion on September 30, 1992. The series was licensed for release in North America by Starmaker Entertainment, which released the series to VHS format under the name Thumbelina on December 13, 1993. The Starmaker release was heavily edited, with director Jim Terry reducing the series to an eighty-minute film. In 2006, Digiview Entertainment re-released the Starmaker version to Region 1 DVD as Thumbelina: A Magical Story. The full series is also licensed for regional language releases in Colombia by Centauro Comunicaciones and in Italy by Italia 1 which broadcast the Italian dub on its channel. The series uses two pieces of theme music, one opening and one ending theme, both performed by Yuki Matsura. The opening theme is while the ending theme is . Episode listing References External links * Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 1992 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga ja:おやゆび姫物語